ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 42
The Mark 42 (XLII), also known as the Autonomous Prehensile Propulsion Suit was the forty second armor, as well as one of the many newly built suits, created by Tony Stark sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was the featured suit in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie during the start, when Tony creates it in his basement, and tests the suit's functionalities. It was seen throughout the whole movie as Tony's main suit, and it was later destroyed by self-destruction when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to do so, after mentally controlling it to trap Aldrich Killian within it to blow him up and finish him for good. The suit is well known for its special ability to fly in separate pieces and wrap itself around Tony's body, piece by piece through a "state-of-the-art" computer chip that was implanted in his forearms, which enables him to mentally communicate with his armor. Armor Design The Mark 42 has a unique and special design. Unlike most of it's predecessors, the Mark 42 does not feature the usual Red and Gold platings, but instead has darker hue for the red platings and a lighter color for the golden platings. It's appearance and design is reversed from the original design of the former armors. Whereas the areas with Red platings from it's former armors are now covered with the gold ones and the same style goes with the Red plates of the armor. Light Gold is the dominant color of this armor. It has a circular-shaped Unibeam with a white glow, and has a thinner appearance than a regular Iron Man Armor. Armor Capabilities Prehensility The Mark 42 has prehensile technology, allowing it to attach to Tony when controlled by his nervous system. Plasma-Penetration Unibeam The Mark 42's Vibranium Arc Reactor II '''and '''Plasma Projector '''made the Unibeam of this armor penetrable on any wall. This is the only suit to feature a penetrating '''Unibeam. Tactical Weaponry This armor is designed to be equipped with new Stark-based Technology, it offers a much more powerful version of weaponry than other previous armors. Remote Command The Mark 42 also features the unique ability to control itself when Tony Stark '''isn't inside his suit or when '''Mark XLII '''is A.I-deactivated, the '''Subcutaneous Implant '''in '''Tony's forearms allow the armor to communicate with his nervous system helping the armor follow his commands. Any action done by Stark is imitated by Mark 42 if he connects with it. Self-Repair The Mark XLII '''is capable of sustaining '''Self-Repair '''without using mechanical or electrical equipment through the use of an advanced '''Built-in Repair System which previous armors don't have. This is a unique feature in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game App. Advanced Repulsion The Mark XLII '''is upgraded with high-penetrating '''Repulsors '''that are much larger in cohesive size than most other armors. This is the reason why '''Tony Stark '''had solely relied on it in '''Iron Man 3 making it the noticeable capability of this armor. Armor Separation Upgrade The Mark 42 '''is capable of separating into smaller '''Armor Plates if Tony Stark uses remote command through the Subcutaneous Chip implanted in his forearms or if it is commanded by friendly Artificial Intelligence. The Mark XLII's armor separation derivative''' is highly enhanced to be intelligently controlled, reach the user on the longest distance possible or hit a target in more powerful, swift and accurate manners. This tactile function was derived from '''Mark 41. Armor Features Armor The suit is made from an advanced titanium alloy that can resist powerful attacks, including energy attacks, that can destroy normal materials. It is reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite armor with ceramic plating, a fiberglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability, hardness, compressive and tensile strength. It is based on the Mark 24 and the Mark 38's armor, and might also be more durable and stronger than Mark 38. It also incorporates the Mark 33's energy enhancement technology which projects a slight forcefield that enhances the armor and improves durablility greatly. This incredible durability might be based on earlier armors, like the ability to resist extreme heat, like the Mark 23, gamma radiation and electrical surges, like the Mark 26, biohazards, radioactivity (gamma and nuclear, like the Mark 28) and chemicals, like the Mark 35 and other potentially fatal conditions. The suit has incredible damage resistance, thanks to the advanced Titanium alloy and its perforated fiberglass-ceramic frame. The armor incorporates an adaptive pressure modification system which regulates internal strength, giving it underwater and sub-orbit capability. It is based on the Mark 39 which can travel to space which gives the Mark 42 the ability to go to space too. This is because the armor is strong enough to withstand cold temperatures, radiation and the low pressures in space. It can travel far into space because of the technology of the Mark 20 which makes it use less energy. It can also travel underwater like the Mark 37 because the armor is strong enough to withstand the crushing pressures deep under the ocean. It can also travel fast underwater. The suit used a directed energy reactor, focusing its power and channeling it through to the suit's appendages and weapon systems, giving it enhanced speed, strength, and firepower. Because of the extra energy output, this armor also has a slight energy shield that passively improves its durability. This shield enhances its armor and greatly improves the durability. The Mark 42 vividly features extremely powerful Electromagnetism. The much more powerful Electromagnets are the results of the armor's Enhanced Directed Energy Reactor, the feature first conceived on the Mark 33. The Electromagnetic Gauntlets of Mark 42 are extremely enhanced. The single hand using an Electromagnetic Gauntlet can carry more than 12 people (with metallic objects such as name tags.) unto the Mark 42. This is proven in Iron Man 3, wherein Tony Stark saves more than 10 people through the use of his Electromagnets. Such powerful electromagnetics can be used as a warp-ripping weapon. Flight The repulsors on its leg are stronger allowing it to travel into space. Its speed could also be based on the Mark 40 "Shotgun" that is designed to travel up to hypersonic speeds so that the Mark 42 can travel to hypersonic speeds (Mach 1-Mach 10) or reentry speeds (>Mach 25). The armor also has an upgraded flight stabilizing system which enables the armor to have improved versatility during combat and precision during flight. This suit can also fly at very high altitudes without ice building up, because (like all previous armors) it is also based on the Mark 3 which is the first armor to solve the icing problem. Weaponry The suit has a standard set of pre-release systems, including amplified multi-stage repulsor systems. It has compact missile systems, much like the Mark VII, and it also has more conventional rocket systems. The suit employs some of the most advanced repulsion systems of all of his previous designs, utilizing a plasmic-based photon projector system, which captures plasma and electrons in a electromagnetic field, firing it in a beam-like shape with high penetrating capability and immense strength. The armor has a higher energy output than previous designs, taking from the Mark 33, with energy diversion and enhancement systems. Due to the armor being in the prototype phase, the combat and flight system frequently fault out, forcing Tony to rely solely on the repulsors. Since the suit can go in to space, (just like the space armor in the comics) it has long range cables used as Grappling Hooks. '''In '''Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, the Mark 42 '''can fire '''Striker Missiles. The Mark 42 utilizes the real-world principle of Plasma Acceleration, a process wherein the use of Electromagnetic Fields to charge atomic energy results in Plasma-based Particles that fuse together to create directed energy Lasers. The''' Mark 42's Repulsors are ultimately enhanced through this technology. Being able to penetrate and cross through the thickest wall ever possible. Repulsors The '''Mark 42 is equipped with the standard based Repulsors. Pre-pulsion and flight stabilization are much stronger in the suit, due to each of the armor's pieces have a single Repulsor to fly off separately. Unibeam The suit can directly focus its power into the Central Unibeam Projector. It will then fire a concussive blast of energy, stronger than normal weapons such as repulsor rays, that can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path at full power. It is shown to be able to kill Eric Savin, whose biology is enhanced with the Extremis virus, which gives its host enhanced healing abilities. In this case, a point-blank blast went through Savin's chest, a wall behind him and kept going. Its design, incorporating many features of the earlier Mark 33 suit gives it more efficient energy enhancement technology and therefore increases its speed, strength, and durability. This is also due to the high output of the Vibranium Arc Reactor. The Mark 42's Unibeam is the 2nd most powerful compared against it's predecessors. Flashbangs This armor is equipped with special, non-lethal Flashbangs, '''one was given by Tony to Harley, in which he later on used it to distract Eric Savin, so Tony can shoot him in the face with a manual hand-Repulsor. '''Mark 42's weaponry systems can also be composed of the following, based from the fact that the Mark 42's armament was based on all the armors that precede it. Extra nanotech space allows the armor to carry much more weapons whilst not affecting the overall composition and performance of this armor. So with all these facts, the Mark 42 '''can be equipped with rockets, missiles, '''Repulsors, machine guns, gun holes, grenades, foldable cannons (possibly on the shoulder plate, like Iron Patriot), portable lasers, micro-repulsors (like that of the Comic Armors), shoulder-mounted guns (like that of Mark III), flares, grappling hooks, repulsor-based weapons, electric fields, proton-based lightning charges, flamethrowers (maybe), sonic distruptors (like that of the Peacekeeper), battle blades (like that of Mark 33), cryo blasters, Plasma-based laser projectors, tranquilizer rounds, syringe-like projectiles, crowd-control weapons, Unibeam Projection Systems, pulse bolts, elemental weapons, AA-based projectiles, frost charges, striker missiles, energy-concussive rays and other unknown weaponry that the Mark 42 '''can be possibly equipped with. History Before Iron Man 3 Tony creates the prototype version of the prehensile technology system after testing the separate functional capabilities on the '''Mark 41. Iron Man 3 The Mark 42 is first seen when Tony Stark is testing it in his workshop. It is later used when Tony was seeing who was at his front door finding Maya Hansen. When the Mandarin attacks Tony's home, Tony controls the suit to wrap around Pepper until she made it safely out of the house. Tony then uses the suit to try to fend off the Mandarin's attack. It was able to destroy two out of three helicopters but was heavily damaged. It fell down with his house but was able to make it out of the wreckage and away from Malibu. Tony finds out that the suit has flown all the way to Rose Hill, Tennessee. The suit is low on power and Tony has to find a way to charge it. He finds a garage to keep it where he meets Harley Keener. Before Tony Stark and Harley Keener left Harley Keener's Garage, Tony Stark took a Grappling Hook from the Mark 42. Tony and Harley are able to charge the suit but not fully. Tony later uses it to escape from Trevor Slattery's house and deal with his guards. Later, controlling the suit remotely, Tony kills Eric Savin and saves citizens falling out of Air Force One. It is hit by a truck and is knocked into pieces, but is somehow later put back together and arrives at the docks to aid the other suits in killing Killian, but hits a pole and falls into pieces. It is then used to trap Aldrich and self destructs on Tony's orders but since the suit is still in prototype and is extremely low on power and energy- it fails to kill him. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game In Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, it is one of the strongest armors available for use, having a x7.0 Score Multiplier, and categorized under the Striker Missile special power. It is initially available for use in the start of the game, having a x1.0 Score Multiplier but then gets damaged after one short run of an instructional game to teach the player how to play, so the Mark III replaces the Mark 42 while it is being repaired. * Score Multiplier: x7.0 * Special Weapon: Striker Missile * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XLII: PREHENSILE SUIT, WITH INDEPENDENT FLIGHT CAPABLE SECTIONS, WHICH CAN BE SUMMONED BY A SUBCUTANEOUS IMPLANT. CAN ALSO BE CONTROLLED VIA REMOTE UPLINK THROUGH JARVIS SUBSYSTEMS. Notes * This armor was based on the armor with the same functionality and name in the comics, which is the Extremis Armor. Trivia * The Number 42, according to 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, is the meaning of life. Not suprisingly, Tony finds his own meaning of life using this suit. * According to its description in Iron Man 3: The Official Game the suit has a self-repairing function, this may be why Tony is able to use it after crash landing in Tennessee and getting hit by a truck. * In the movie Iron Man 3, the Mark 42 '''was completed of prototype phase even though it was able to halt the biggest '''Extremis '''attacks as seen in the film. * The '''Mark 42 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, being worn by Tony, along with the Marks 17, 24, 33, 39, and 41. * The Mark 42 is the first armor to feature more Gold platings than red, other than the usual Red and Gold plating style. * The Mark 42 '''is the 2nd strongest yet lightest armor so far. * Despite the powerful characteristics of the armor, the '''Mark 42 '''armor in the movie is somewhat weak, this is somewhat seen during the '''Mark 42's performance during the film. Gallery Concepts Art Mark42_IM.jpg| IM3promoart.png|The suit with the Iron Patriot art. IM3_SoA_MK42.png| Htyhtyhtfh.png| Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 - The Official Game JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Photo(613).JPG| Mark 42.JPG| Other References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark 42 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 42 on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark 42 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark 42 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Prototype Suits Category:Marvel Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Destroyed Armors